evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Knows Best
"Mother Knows Best" is the villain song sung by the witch Mother Gothel in the animated Disney movie Tangled. This song is similar to Out There (Frollo) in that the antagonist tells the protagonist that the outside world is cruel so the protagonist stays trapped for the antagonist's selfish desires. Later in the movie, a reprise is sung with Gothel showing her disdain for Rapunzel falling in love with Flynn Rider. Lyrics Mother Gothel: You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel. Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower... Rapunzel: I know, but - Mother Gothel: That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dearest. Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest, Soon, but not yet - Rapunzel: But - Mother Gothel: Shh! Trust me, pet, Mother - Knows Best. Mother Knows Best, Listen to your mother, It's a scary world out there, Mother Knows Best, One way or another, Something will go wrong, I swear, Ruffian, thugs, Poison ivy, quicksand, Cannibals and snakes, The plague! Rapunzel: No! Mother Gothel: Yes! Rapunzel: But - Mother Gothel: Also large bugs, Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here, Mother will protect you, Darling, here's what I suggest, Skip the drama, Stay with Mama, Mother Knows Best! Mother Knows Best, Take it from your mumsy, On your own, you won't survive... Sloppy, underdressed, Immature, clumsy, Please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naive, Positively grubby, Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague - Plus, I believe, Gettin' kinda chubby, I'm just saying 'cause I love you! Mother understands, Mother's here to help you, All I have is one request, (Spoken): Rapunzel? Rapunzel: Yes? Mother Gothel: Don't ever ask to leave this tower - again.n Rapunzel: (sighs) Yes, Mother Mother Gothel: (sighs) I love you very much, dear. Rapunzel: I love you more. Mother Gothel: I love you most. (sung) Don't forget it - You'll regret it... Mother Knows Best. Reprise Rapunzel: I think he likes me. Mother Gothel: Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented! Rapunzel: But Mother, I - Mother Gothel: - This is why you never should have left! Dear, this whole romance that you've invented, Just proves, you're too naive to be here. Why would he like you? Come on now really! Look at you! You think that he's impressed? Don't be a dummy, Come with Mummy. Mother... Rapunzel: (cutting her off) No! Mother Gothel: No? Oh. I see how it is. Rapunzel knows best, Rapunzel's so mature now, Such a clever grown up miss. Rapunzel knows best, Fine, if you're so sure now, Go ahead, then give him this! Rapunzel: How did you - Mother Gothel: This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see! Rapunzel: I will! Mother Gothel: Trust me, my dear, That's how fast he'll leave you, I won't say I told you so! No, Rapunzel knows best! So if he's such a dreamboat, Go ahead and put him to the test! Rapunzel: Mother, wait! Mother Gothel: If he's lying, Don't come crying - Mother Knows Best! Gallery Tangled - Mother Knows Best (Reprise) (HD) Category:Villains' songs Category:Music